El legado del Viento Oscuro
by Suldur
Summary: Es una historia original,espero que les guste.


El Legado de Viento Oscuro -

Prólogo

……… Y mientras las cenizas del lugar se las llevaban el Viento, tragándose secretos, mentiras y gritos de dolor. Él cogió la mano de la elfa, temblorosa y dijo con la voz quebrada: _"Vámonos…."_

*************************************************************

Mentiras, siempre has estado rodeada de mentiras. Mi vida, tu vida, siempre han estado llena de mentiras…. ¿Qué mas da una más?

Quizás por que eras muy joven, si les hubiese dado tiempo te hubieran explicado qué tan complejo es tu pequeño mundo. Yo aun no puedo hacerlo…. Si lo hiciese me odiarías, porque, como todos, yo también te he mentido.

Ahora sólo queda andar, por un camino que empieza entre el polvo y la ceniza.

Capítulo I

Marla D ´aerzal pensaba entre las sombras de la Sala Principal de su Casa, en la ciudad subterránea. Pequeñas ramificaciones de una hierba rebelde se dejaba ver entre las rendijas del suelo algo roto debido, en mejores épocas, a la lucha de los orgullosos guerreros de la Casa, que se medían ante sus superiores para probar su fuerza, su astucia y sobre todo, el ser digno de llevar el escudo de los D´aerzal ante los ojos de la enorme estatua de Shillen, tras el trono.

Ella también por los años, mostraba muescas y algunas grietas por alguno de sus brazos. Aún así, tenebrosa se erguía, como protegiendo al trono y a su dueña, que la miraba desde abajo, casi pidiendo en súplica una señal o quizás una aprobación de sus fríos labios de piedra.

¿Qué hacer si mi Casa cae en desgracia? ¿Qué hacer para vencer a mis enemigos? ¿Qué hacer para llevar ante ti la gloria que mereces, mi Diosa?

Si yo, que soy capaz de con mi fuerza, servirte fielmente y cumplir tu venganza a través del cuchillo y los gritos de mis hijos, ¿No soy acaso digna portadora de tu bendición?

Una vez más, Marla D´aerzal cerró los parpados en plegaria, mientras de sus labios salían susurrantes oraciones. Abrió los ojos, oscuros, como la penumbra que la envolvía y sintió el gélido aliento de alguna brisa en la mejilla, como un beso. Y su cuerpo se tensó y no respondió a sus pensamientos, mientras sentía el palpitar de sus propios músculos, pudo oír el sonido de sus pulmones hinchándose para tomar el frio aire que la envolvía, sintiéndolo parte de sí. Su mente se oscureció a todo pensamiento, dibujándose en ella trazos de garras y colmillos, un moustro, de ojos carmesís como la sangre, que infundía de miedo y desesperación todos sus sentidos. Y una voz distante, como un susurro lejano inundo su mente, helándole la sangre.

*********************************************************

"_La matriarca nos ha encomendado una misión de gran importancia para el honor de nuestra Casa. Somos un grupo de avanzadilla, no quiero asaltos en el camino." _

El joven capitán de la guardia alzo la vista hacia la estatua

"_Nuestra misión es llegar has el nido de Antharas y recabar información. Nada mas, partiremos en dos horas_"

Los hombres murmuraban entre si ante la inquietud de la misión, puestos que ni el propio capitán Suldûr estaba seguro de si todos volverían con vida o no, pero nadie se enfrentaba a la madre matrona sino quería sufrir un destino mucho peor que la muerte.

Los hombres se marcharon a sus estancias a prepararlo todos antes del viaje, hasta que solo quedo uno en la sala, un elfo de oscuros cabellos y ojos muy similares a los del capitán, pero con un porte más joven y menos salvaje, que su hermano, ya que no portaba las diversas cicatrices que cruzaban el rostro de este.

Suldûr se llevo las manos a la espalda y le miro largo rato de soslayo.

"_Vas a casarte en menso de medio año Taryon. No quiero verte ni a la cabeza, ni en la retaguardia de la avanzadilla"_

Taryon sonrió de lado, no pudiendo evitar que la ironía impregnasen sus gestos ni palabras.

"Ya estamos un poco mayores para que ejerzas el papel de hermano mayor, ¿No te parece?"

Este lo miro con gesto de profundo desagrado.

"No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi…….No te confundas hermano la Madre Matrona me cortaría los huevos si te pasase algo"

Taryon se echó a reír levemente.

"_Sino fueses tan descarriado, quizás fueses tu el que ocuparía mi lugar"_

Suldûr hizo un leve amago de sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

"_Ambos sabemos que ese lugar no es para mí…."_

No diciendo nada mas, emprendió el camino hasta sus aposentos dispuesto a prepararse para el viaje el también.

Ocho oscuros salieron esa noche hacia el sur dispuestos a todo algunos, otros no tanto, a cumplir con su misión, en la que alcanzarían la muerte o la gloria en honor a su matrona.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, había poco descanso, el tiempo apremiaba, el invierno por aquellas tierras llegaría pronto y ellos aun debían sortear montañas y riscos elevados. El capitán imponía un ritmo implacable a sus hombros, dándole solo las horas de máxima iluminación del día como descanso y aprovechando las oscuras noches para correr entre los bosques y sortear a sus innumerables enemigos. No era fácil avanzar por Elmoreden de día, la luz era molesta y no siempre tenían la suerte de encontrar un refugio. No podían llamar la atención, por lo cual evitaban las rutas comunes y solían ir por zonas de difícil acceso.

El valle del dragón era una zona de altibajos, plagada de cuevas y salientes. Algunos caminos llevaban a zonas altas y cerradas por muros de roca, otras a pasos inseguros, de terrenos arados y elevados donde se escondían innumerables peligros, con seres aun peores que los dragones.

Recorrieron las sendas con cautela, siempre alerta y optando por evitar los pasos mas elevados, donde habían comprobado con anterioridad, a riesgo de perder a uno de sus hombres, que era el lugar favorito de los dragones para guardar sus nidos.

Les sorprendieron casi al alba unos seres tan hermosos como letales, la parte superior del torso como el de una hermosa mujer con ricos adornos dorados y afilados colmillos, la parte inferior era como una larga y sinuosa cola de serpiente que reptaba para mantenerse erguida y mucho más alta que ellos, sostenían unas cimitarras ricamente labradas mientras se relamían riendo al verlos.

Fue inútil el solo hecho de luchar, estaban en clara desventaja y el sonido del metal cobrando la carne era incluso mar penetrante que del los gritos de dolor.

Suldûr se pegó a la pared al igual que uno de sus hombres y tirando con el del brazo a su hermano menor, gritando una retirada ya tardía, muchos se hallaban ya en el suelo, despedazados, otros a un agónicos formándose ante sus ojos un espectáculo macabro de muerte y desolación.

Las grandes bestias volvieron la testa al detectar el movimiento y lo que siguió fue una autentica locura, una carrera desesperada por la supervivencia…..

Probablemente Suldûr y Taryon se dieron cuenta de su destreza (o de su afán de supervivencia) en ese instante. Todo lo demás fue demasiado rápido, los gritos, el sonido de los aleteos o rugidos eran confusos durante la caída, un dolor metálico le hizo apretar los dientes y después oscuridad.

Mas allá del valle del dragón, escondido entre zarzales y matojos, el cuerpo del oscuro, claramente marcado de heridas y su ropa echa jirones, se hallaba tirado cuan largo era, inconsciente y al borde de la muerte…..

Quizá los años de soportar terribles castigos y sufrimientos hicieran que el trepar entre rocas afiladas y el destrozarse las manos se convirtiera en algo totalmente insignificante, lo importante, era escapar con vida.

"¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa!" – gritaba Suldûr a Taryon mientras trepaba y vislumbraba, como abajo, esas criaturas con la cara manchada con la sangre de sus compañeros dejaban salir su lengua bífida y trepaban tras ellos para darles muerte.

Pero lo que les esperaba arriba era lo que habían estado evitando desde que entraron al valle, los nidos de dragones.

Pero quiso la muerte no reservarle un asiento a Suldûr para el otro mundo por ahora….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno primer capitulo, si quieren que se continue de una historia inventada por una amiga y yo.....quejas y criticas constructivas seran de agradecer!! ^.^


End file.
